Blood, Flesh, and Mortality
by Vampireguardian
Summary: What if you're a werewolf that has to leave your pack or else mate with a man you despise with all of your being. You hadn't ment to pick but since you have he won't leave you alone about being your mate. And now you've run away and live with a friend.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm sorta a new author, but I think you will like this story and what goes on in it. I encourage reviews or whatever kind of review you feel this story should get, send whatever you feel it deserves. I have to say I wouldn't have started writing if it hadn't been for Camaro, Taka X2 and Vegeta's Blue Haired Angel. They told me in their own ways to put my thoughts to paper but on a different story, but same difference. I also want to thank Bunni, Midnight Passion, and Lady Rhapsody, and Duo no Tsuin.  
  
Summery: What would you do if your so called loving, widowed, mother and family tries to force you into marrying someone you hadn't meant to choose but you did, and now you must pay the consequences for choosing him. Would you run or pay for the mistake that you never knew you were committing until your instincts left your system and left you to face the harsh reality of what you had just done!?  
  
Warnings: Adult Language, sexual hints, probably OOC-ness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the book that my inspiration came from, nor some characters. The beginning is not included in the book; I have created that all by myself! *Proud smile*. If you want to know the Book is Blood and Chocolate, I'll have to look for the author, I can't remember it off the top of my head.  
  
***-Big time change.  
  
Blood, Flesh, and Mortality  
  
Prologue:  
  
A woman with jet-black hair that went down to her mid-shoulders, adorable chocolate eyes, she had a heart shaped face, that was the same as her brother's face, she had a small nose that was just a bit pointed at the end. Basically she looked beautiful, like a human chocolate bar that you would just gobble all up.  
  
She was listening to a rock station at the moment but as soon as a boring song or a commercial break came on, she would turn it to a rap station. She was driving a Nissan Explorer, on the highway going to her home after visiting her parents and some friends.  
  
As she looked to the shoulder side of the street, for some odd reason, she saw a girl with aqua- blue hair, that looked like her friend, but who also looked dead, almost as if the girl was road kill, but their was no tire marks.  
  
She instantly pulled over to the shoulder to check to see if the girl was indeed alive. She nudged the body and was shocked when the girl groaned and opened her dark blue eyes bordering on black; the black haired girl could barely see the girl's pupils. But the black haired girl, recognized this blue haired girl, it was her friend!  
  
The girl gasped, horrified, the blue haired, blue eyed girl looked like she had tried wrestling with a thorn bush and lost terribly. She had scratches all over her skin that was visible, and that was a nearly more than half her body.  
  
Her clothes were practically rags! This beaten up girl's shirt was just barely covering up this girls bust, a tear in it from just beneath the right armpit all the way to her left side; her neckline was ripped. Her pants were rendered shorter than short shorts; the girl had most likely torn them to that point because of the unevenness most likely.  
  
Another groan and the girl sat up, "Wha'd you kick me f-for? Raven? That you right? Wha'd you doing here?" The girl slurred together in a groggy voice clogged from sleeping. "Bulma why are you on the highway?" The girl, Raven asked.  
  
"Cuz' I ran-away." "Why?" "Because my mother was tryin' to force me to marry a professional jack-off. The Bulma snarled quietly. "Oh why didn't you tell me?" "I was holed up in my room, by my own accord, Raven. You remember? I wouldn't come out to say bye or even talk. To anyone."  
  
Raven sighed. "Who was it?" Raven asked, as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"It was Gabriel." Bulma growled harshly. "Oh really? I wouldn't have minded, if ya know what I mean," Raven said playfully. "Course you wouldn't have, you wanted to jump him like the rest of the females who know him!" Bulma snarled harshly and glared at Raven. "Okay, Okay not funny." Raven raised her hands in mock defense.  
  
"So you think you'd wanna live with me? Till you could hold your own of course." Raven offered. "Seriously?" Bulma asked, "I'd love it. But what about your brother?" Raven nodded her acceptance,  
  
"Don't worry, but you definitely need a change of clothes and a bath you smell like shit," Raven scrunched up her small nose roman nose in mock disgust, and then laughed at her friend's expression of out rag. "I do not, smell that bad!" "Sure, sure but you so need a change of clothes," Raven said playfully, but the playfulness passed right over her friend's head.  
  
Raven laughed some more at her outraged friend's face. "I don't have shit with me, so how am I supposed to have clothes?" Bulma snarled pissed at her friend's teasing.  
  
Raven held up a hand as if to say wait, she was laughing much too hard to talk, she was nearly in tears. "Like they have clothes and showers at rest stops, get real," Bulma said sarcastically, "We'd have to go to someone's house." Bulma said still pissed.  
  
"Well okay miss smarty pants you can just walk to my house, then." Raven growled now getting annoyed with her friend.  
  
"Fine whatever just go, I can find someone else to live with, hitch a ride, or live by myself, somewhere." Bulma indifferently, "What? Like a whore on the streets tryin' to get cash?" Raven snarled, pissed at her friend's lack of care about her future.  
  
"No, more like something with my math or science skills." Bulma said thoughtfully, "Sure like they'd let a kid without a high school diploma" Raven said bluntly. "Or yeah maybe till I get some cash." Bulma growled harshly at her friend, then turned and started walking forward; not glancing back still pissed.  
  
"B! Wait, I'm sorry, I lost my temper back there! I'm really, really sorry!" Raven shouted. Bulma stopped and turned around, smiling a big ol' grin on her face "Got you, oh so bad!" Bulma laughed as she headed back to her friend, a very satisfied grin on her face..  
  
"Girl you are way to easy to fool." Bulma said and chuckled a little more. Raven smiled back; "Get in the damn car, before I change my mind about my offer." Raven laughed it off. "Feh, fine." Bulma said.  
  
They both got in the front of the car and Raven put it in gear and zoomed off toward her home. "So you live ya brother, right?" Bulma asked. "Yeah just him." Raven answered casually.  
  
"What's your brother like, then?" Bulma asked, "He's really strict and an ass at times. Oh yeah really protective, like a wolf on its territory or something like that. But he can be nice also, if in the right mood." Raven answered. "Oh and what kind of mood is that?" Bulma asked playfully.  
  
"Uh, Bulma! Not that kind of mood, you prev!" Raven yelled while Bulma laughed her ass off at her blushing friends' face, which looked like a very red tomato.  
  
"Am not, I was joking." Bulma got through as best she could through her laughing, but started gasping from air, from laughing too hard and way too much. "It's not that funny, really" Raven muttered, still beet red. "Yeah, I know but your face is!" Bulma laughed even harder than before, while her friend gave a small smile in agreement as she looked in the review mirror.  
  
"Joking my ass, slut." Raven growled to herself. "I heard that and ya know talking to one's self is the first sign of insa-"She didn't finish because of her friend interrupting her. "Shud up! I don't give a damn for all that doctor bull crap!" Raven snarled.  
  
"Whoa! Calm the fuck down, I'm messing with you, I talk to myself too! Stop gripping the steering wheel so tight you'll break it." Bulma said with out thinking. Raven glanced at her quickly panic and fear flashed through her eyes, but disappeared before Bulma could comment on why she would fear that comment.  
  
Bulma then turned and looked out the window to see the landscape and let her thoughts roll without really paying them any attention. Also to just zone out of reality and pretend she was not in the present but in the past when her father was still a live and she smiled as she remember how they always went hunting together. They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
*** "Okay, I'm gonna introduce you to my brother, so be nice." Raven ordered. "What!?! I'm so always nice," Bulma smiled. "Sure," Raven said unbelieving, but smiled anyway.  
  
Raven was unlocking the front door, when her brother yanked it open, ready to snarl something until he saw whom it was. "Oh hey, Vegeta this is Bulma and Bulma Vegeta. By the way Vegeta, she will living with us until she can support herself," Raven spat out real fast.  
  
Bulma look at Vegeta for a second, he had on a charming smirk, which reminder her of Gabriel, but he had an awesome built for a human, not unlike Gabriel, his face was heart shaped like his sister's. Though his face was more feminine than Gabriel's face which made him, much, much more attractive than that bastard.  
  
But she shouldn't gawk, cuz' that would give him ideas about her liking him and she didn't want that. She couldn't help wondering if he had a tight ass, because from what she saw on the front, she would bet all the cash she had on her, which wasn't much, that he looked damn fine on the backside also.  
  
But she then look at her nails trying to show she didn't really want him to know he had a fine-assed body that she would love to fuck in a second. Just given the chance but not wanting to at the same time, giving her history with human men ahem man, but men in general.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta was it?" Bulma smiled as she saw him ground his teeth, then growl at his sister, "Is she now?" "Hell yes." She growled back. Bulma finished examining her hands and looked at him, he was still standing there.  
  
Not moving at all, she wondered if he would refuse and force her to leave, she would yet wouldn't mind, because she would be living with the equivalent of a Greek God, turned human, too bad he was, he would have been a great mate if he hadn't been.  
  
Raven pushed him out of the way, "Come on, B, I'll get you settled down and you can take a shower and wear some of my clothes." "Okay." Bulma replied, "Then we can go shopping for clothes!" Raven said excitedly.  
  
Bulma followed Raven but looked out the corner of her eye to see if she could catch a glimpse of Vegeta's backside. Which she did but more accurately his ass but as he had already turned around, so she had quickly looked forward so as not to be caught checking him out.  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like it, It seems fine to me, tell me what you think really, also I just want all of my readers to know that it's gonna be a while before the next chapter comes up, it's sorta finished.  
  
Also if you want to know more of this book, or you are confused of what I am writing and think that I can help you do ask me, either email me at Extreemgirlrocksbunnigirlsworld@yahoo.com or IM me on AIM at Extreemgirl2007. I'll be happy to answer all your questions or just talk about it with you. Thanks for reading this, this is my first posted story, C'ya later! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a week after Bulma's been there and she's still getting used to everything. Tell me what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z or Blood and Chocolate. Last time this will be written unless I use something that isn't mine.  
  
Warnings: Language and Sexual hints at one point or another.  
  
Blood, Flesh, and Mortality  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Time change  
  
------------------ location change  
  
Chapter 2: Settling In  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bulma was lying on her bed, which was black with blood red streaks blended into the black. She sighed; her friend was determined to buy her everything she wanted, even if she didn't want it, well she did but she didn't want her friend to go poor cuz' of it!  
  
Bulma knew Raven was trying her hardest to make her comfortable, but she hated the attention. In another minute Raven would be in there making sure everything was alright, even when she most likely knew it was.  
  
"Any-" "No Rave, chill, I've been here for a week now, I need to get to school though, ya know? I don't need any kind of cop up my ass, especially for school." Bulma said, curious as to why she had yet to go to school. She had been there for a week, and she couldn't have the authorities on her ass unless she wanted Gabriel to find her.  
  
"Yeah, we got you into my old high school, and your Bulma Ouji, you're our cousin from Virginia on our father's side that needs a place to stay since your parents died in a fire...You okay?" Raven asked worried as her friend's eyes showed an unbearable amount of pain and guilt, as Raven had said that Bulma's parents died in a fire.  
  
"Yea, I...uh just have bad memories having to do with fires, since you know that's how my father died." Bulma swallowed to force away the thoughts of his death and everything else that came with it. Because it was HER fault he had died and she would give anything to change that, ANYTHING!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry B, I totally forgot, you want me to tell them something else?" Raven asked the concern in her voice was laden with guilt for forgetting about her friend's father's death. "No it's best that there's some truth in that statement." Bulma said, her voice void of emotions, as she lay down trying to relax on her bed again. "Kay."  
  
Raven then left to call her secret boyfriend, she had her own phone line so no one would know unless, that person could hear through the wall like it wasn't even there, like Bulma could.  
  
The reason he was her secret boyfriend was because, her brother, Vegeta had come home from the gym, and saw Rave and her Boyfriend, they were nearly having sex on the couch, if the guy didn't have his boxers on still, they would have.  
  
Vegeta nearly killed the guy for touching his precious sister. Bulma had come down for water when she saw, Vegeta's face red from rage, and his sister's red from both anger and embarrassment.  
  
The guy had a bloody nose and a welt forming on his face already. Bulma had just come into view on the stairs and had about six more to go, before she fell down from laughing so hard at what she saw. The boy had actually pissed himself, and Raven was starting to shake in anger and worry for the boy.  
  
She quickly went to her friend's aide with Raven's clothes still laughing that the guy had run out from the house in his boxers with Vegeta chasing him, telling the man exactly what he was going to do to him once he caught up with him. Raven also laughed a bit, she was seeing a bit of the humor in it, but was scared for the man's life.  
  
When Vegeta came back he gave a big ass lecture on what the rules for boys were for both of us, though Bulma quickly set it straight that she wouldn't be dating for a while so he didn't need to have to worry about her, yet. Since she needed a mate that would fight for the right to keep when Gabriel found, and would win, and he would find Bulma, of that she was sure.  
  
To Bulma, it had looked like a TV drama, except for the fact that, if it were a TV drama, Vegeta would be the over-protective father. That got her laughing even harder, she had still been chuckling even when they both glared at her, falling from the stool she was perched on and rolling on the ground as her sides started aching from all of her laughter. It really was like a TV drama.  
  
Though she didn't stopped as soon as Raven, who had immediately tried punching her then tried to tackle her, but Vegeta pulled her off before she created any damage to Bulma's body, Raven had pouted then. Bulma still smiled at the memory.  
  
"Do you know whom the hell she's talking to?!" a gruff voice snapped at Bulma from the doorway, to her room.  
  
"No, Vegeta, I don't, anything else?" Bulma asked, keeping her back to him; she was sitting at her desk now staring at the wood designs, she could smell his scent, muscular yet having a pleasant touch of spices to it, not to thick at all.  
  
Though she could also smell his sweat rolling off him in waves of heat towards her, beckoning her to taste it, to quench her curiosity about what it would taste like, that's not what was the worst part about his scent.  
  
The worst part was that she could also smell blood, his blood to be exact. She groaned in pain at not being able to taste it, she could feel the urge to taste it, drink it even. To sink her fangs into his flesh, tear into it even; just a little bit, to lap at the warm sticky blood as it gushed out of him.  
  
He had just finished training or perhaps sparring with someone. She remembered the first time she saw him after he finished training, he was wearing only those tight small spandex shorts that left nothing to the imagination, and she could see the sweat glistening on him, but also blood that was from scrapes and cuts.  
  
To say the least, she left faster then she probably should have, with Raven following her while laughing her ass off at her all the way to her room. Because Bulma had a crush on her brother, but the reason she left was so she that wouldn't have pounced on him to taste his blood, it always beckoned her to taste it.  
  
"What's wrong, girl? Did someone hurt you?" Vegeta quickly asked in concern, he was immediately at her side studying her face and body. Her face was glowering in her rage at him treating her like a child but also that her hormones were acting up when they never had before and embarrassment that he had heard her groan.  
  
Finding no injuries, he snapped at her for making him worry, "What the hell girl? Did you always do this shit like this at your old place, I thought someone took a knock at you. With the way you were groaning a minute ago!" She could smell his anger but she could also smell then worried that was laced with it.  
  
"No I didn't do this shit because I'm not doing anything and no would hurt me without them hurting 3 times worse if not more, back at my old home, even here too, I think. Nothing's wrong, you can go away now." Bulma snapped back hopping he would go.  
  
"You do realize that this place is full of Vampires and Werewolves don't you? This is not your average town, I need to protect you from them." Vegeta said, she could have smelt his concern for her a mile away from him.  
  
He didn't leave of coarse; he loved to make her suffer in his intoxicating presence. She looked at him, ready to give him another lecture, but stopped, gazing, entranced with the blood that had dripped from the gash on his chest, the blood was still slowly oozing out of it, in a hypnotizing pace for her to watch. Her thoughts had stopped, her instinct telling her to taste it, bite into his flesh once again.  
  
She licked her lips slightly, in an unconscious way of stating she was the predator and he was the prey. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her expression but then followed her gaze down to the gash on his chest and back it her face. He then raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why she was looking at him like that.  
  
She was watching his blood, as if she was not a human but a vampire but that was impossible, her scent didn't have that scent that all vampires had at all. Unless...no that wasn't possible at all, she was a 'human' but she was watching his blood in something like awe or was that hunger, he couldn't really tell. His sister stepped in besides him having just gotten off the phone.  
  
"Hey B, stop looking at my bro in awe, like he's a God, okay? I thought you said you didn't have the hots for him, or were you just lying, hmm?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Huh? Oh, uh heh heh, yeah sure whatever..." Bulma stuttered as she was broken out of the trance she was in, a blush just barely tinting her face, as she looked to Raven  
  
*Damn it, now he's so going to know that I'm not a fucking human! Damn it! Just because I haven't really hunted since my father's death doesn't mean I can try and drink his blood to quench my thirst for fresh blood, damn, now they know and that jackass will find me, and I haven't found a mate yet! I hate my hormones; they can all go to Hell for all I care, and come back when they calm down. Damn it, I used to have so much more control than this, fuck I need to hunt and SOON! * Bulma thought to herself, catching herself before she started to growl at her stupidity.  
  
"What's wrong, Veggie pants?" Raven asked in a baby voice, seeing her brother's face that showed a deep concern. "We need to talk, pronto!" Vegeta growled as he stalked from the room and into the basement.  
  
Raven watched as her friend's face was lit with what she thought looked like panic but it disappeared before she could comment or really be sure that it was panic. Bulma also walked past but walked out the front door and into the darkening sky outside.  
  
-------------------  
  
Bulma sighed as she walked into the local bar. All the scents in the bar attacked her nose in one big whoosh. She scrunched up her faced and decided to ignore all the scents.  
  
She looked around and saw the girl that had been semi-nice to her when they had been introduced, so she decided she could ask her some questions about this town and the people in it.  
  
"Hey Angie, mind if I sit with you and talk?" Bulma asked casually, as she waited for the reply, her hand resting on the chair she was planning to sit on. "Nah, sit, sit down, got any problems?" Angie asked, her gaze was a little glazed but Bulma didn't mind.  
  
"Uh, not problems per say, but yeah I do have some questions to ask you, if that's cool with you?" Bulma answered, as she pulled out the seat that was facing the whole bar, since they were in the back corner. "Shoot," Angie said as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Angie, is Raven's brother always so...how do I put this, an asshole that has gotten to really cocky about his looks?" Bulma asked, her eyebrows scrunched up as if in thought.  
  
"Have you seen his body? You must be blind if you haven't also see how girls and women alike throw themselves at him? Though I have noticed you haven't even given him a look that said you wanted him. Great control by the way if that's what your using but if you just don't swing that way, whatever. Well that's why, he is so cocky, cuz' of the hoards of women throw themselves his way, and them trying to get down his pants, plus them fawning over didn't help much, his ego is about 10 times bigger than him." Angie said, her eyes glazed over as if remembering something from the past.  
  
"Oh, gottcha, well I guess I should have figured that out, with all the chicks coming and going to and from his room." Bulma said with a light laugh at her ignorance. "So then why doesn't he allow Rave to date or have sex with anyone?" Bulma asked her confusion frankly obvious.  
  
"Oh well I'm confused on that myself, I mean she can't have sex until she's married to the damn guy or else she has to sneak it. But Vegeta can have all the sex he wants with as many partners as he wants. I don't understand that at all. Do you?" Angie asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Oh-Okay, confused much? Anyways I have another question what kind of town is this one? I mean is it the kind of town where everyone knows everyone's business? Or just a small quit town where no one really knows much about anyone." Bulma asked, curious as to which one it was.  
  
She was trying to see if her secret would be safe to tell her friend or if she would have to leave and fast if it were to be found out. "Eh, kinda both cuz' some know everything about everyone while others don't, the ones that do know all are usually the grandmas' of everyone cuz' they don't keep nothin' a secret. But also Vegeta he's like the leader here, ya' know how that is? Most keep to themselves though. Do you understand that?" Angie said while nodding towards a man near the bar with drinks.  
  
"Yep, my old town was like that a lot, really. "Bulma said casually. "Oh, where did you live again?" Angie asked now looking at her again. "I lived in a small town of Virginia." Bulma stated. "So this is the same then? Right?" Angie asked as she got herself a drink from the bus boy or waiter.  
  
"Yeah basically, though we didn't have any vamps there. We did have werewolves though, but they mostly tried to hide themselves from the Humans there."  
  
Bulma said as she looked to the door as it opened, she lifted her eyebrow to the man that had just walked in, when he had spotted her, he gave her a wolfish grin as he walked towards a table of men.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd love to stay, I gotta jet, see ya around hopefully." Bulma said as she stood up. "Yeah okay, I'll be seeing you around then, bye." Angie said as she took another sip. Bulma smiled at her as she left.  
  
Bulma had walked around the town and the ones close by to map them out in her head if she ever was alone and got lost she would know where to go. The fresh air felt good to her, relaxing her but she was still alert. That was how she was taught to always be alert but make others think you weren't at the same time, it was easier to catch her prey or pack brothers that way.  
  
------------  
  
She stepped through the door, but before she could even closed it, she heard a harsh voice snap at her. "Where the hell have you been? Do you even know what the fucking time is?!?" Vegeta growled at her from his chair in the corner that was facing the door.  
  
"Um... well the time is near three o'clock from judging where the moon is," Bulma said smartly as she stepped back in side from stepping out to see the moon. "Also I was around the town."  
  
"We have a curfew here, and it's 1 A.M., be here or inform me of your plans, I would like to know what they are also, towards staying out later than 1, got it?" Vegeta snarled at her, Bulma could nearly taste his anger but she could also smell the concern that came with it.  
  
A muscle under his eye twitched. "Yeah sure, you're the boss, night." Bulma said, just a little worried about that twitch. He snarled again as he stormed up the stairs, slamming the door, Bulma swore she heard it crack. But she didn't dare check even if it was near her room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Bulma... Bulma...sweetie, it is time for school." Raven saidas she nudged her but Bulma didn't budge. Raven then tried to rip the covers off of her friend but she couldn't, she nearly ripped them in half trying.  
  
"Damn it Bulma, get the FUCK UP NOW!!" Raven screamed, frustrated that her 'human' friend was stronger than she was. A Vampire! That was so not fair.  
  
She then watched as her friend shot out of the bed and into the bathroom to wash up as if the hounds of Hell were going to come and bite her in the ass.  
  
"Well that was fast." Raven mumbled to herself as she left the room, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"How was school here, for the first day?" Raven asked as she moved towards the door to leave for work. "Same old same old." Bulma said as her friend left.  
  
"Meet anyone interesting? Or did anyone bother you?" A voice from the door asked in a plain tone but she could hear the protective ring to it. "Nope not yet." She answered as she left to go to her room to do her homework, ignoring his questioning look at her indifference.  
  
Vegeta followed her up the stairs and stood in her doorway, leaning arms crossed against the door jam. "No one?" "No one, I'm not one to make friends in school, people usually hate me once they see how 'weird' I can be as one person said, from my old school." She answered so he wouldn't go beating people up, as it seemed he wanted too. But why would he? It was just her, surely he wasn't that protective of her!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
To readers: Well hopefully I should be getting chapters out faster. Do review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know, no matter what it is.  
  
Da Bomb23 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Leave a review of praise or constructive criticism. Which ever fits...

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I made a mistake in my first chapter. Here: "...going to her home after visiting her parents..." Vegeta/Raven's parents are dead and have been for awhile. She was just visiting some friends, sorry for the mix up, I really am.

Warnings: Language and violence; perhaps gore for the sensitive.

Summery: What would you do if your so called 'loving', widowed, mother and 'family', pack would be more accurate, tries to force you into marrying someone you hadn't meant to choose but you did, and now you must pay the consequences for choosing him. Would you run or pay for the mistake that you never knew you were committing until your instincts left your system and left you to face the harsh reality of what you had just done.? AU, B/V, has vampires and werewolves. Bulma isn't a vampire, nor is Vegeta or Raven human.

_Blood, Flesh, and Mortality_

- Leap in time.

Chapter 3: I am what you don't think I am.

Vegeta had started working out at 5 AM and finished at about 4 PM, around when Bulma would be getting home. She had been there for a few months now.

She would always verbally spar with anyone who tried to push her around, especially him.

Or just when he had been acting to cocky, as if that could ever happen! But she always said he was acting that way towards her.

Vegeta was behind the kitchen door hidden from view when Bulma entered and looked over her shoulder as if she was being followed. Vegeta was making sure he stayed out of her line of vision, he had been trying to surprise her, but she always knew he was there.

He could even surprise his sister, and she was a vampire! How the hell could he not scare a human? She was getting out the milk, as he silently slipped behind her, getting ready to surprise her.

Before he could do anything she asked "I was wondering Vegeta, did you want any milk?" She grinned at him as he pouted and crossed his arms. She always ruined his fun, never letting him shock her. It wasn't like she had radar, right? He was never sure with Bulma.

"Sure but make it water. How was school, anyone bothering you, or annoying you, or anything?" He asked with a growl; still pouting, to make sure everything was fine, though he couldn't be sure from how she had entered.

"Nah, everything's cool an' all. Except the going to school, I know all this stuff, learned it about 3 years ago from my father. But... nah never mind Vegeta."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, as thoughts flew through his head, wondering who had dared to mess with his ward. He ideally toyed with the idea of finding the punk and teaching him a lesson, didn't he know that you were to treat a lady with respect? Or perhaps that was from his time rather than this one? He was over two hundred years old, so that mannerism could have died out, especially with the people of this time period.

She tossed him a water bottle as she tried to make her escape from him, knowing he would become the integrator from hell, if she let him be, she tried not to. Plus she had seen him release hell on Raven for her choice of boyfriends.

"Why were you looking over your shoulder as if someone was following you, to hurt you, _girl_?" Vegeta growled protective of her. "Huh?...Oh!" She laughed a bit, nervously in Vegeta eyes, as she avoided his gaze as he tried to catch hers, and he failed to do so.

"Uh...well you see, I was being followed, but uh...not like you think...because um it was a game...?" She said unsure of the lie she was starting to spew out to him.

"Yeah it was this game, 'tag' ever hear of it?" she asked with a nervous gulp. "But if I got tagged I would have to kiss the dude that was following me and well he was asshole and that would have just encouraged him to think I was his ter...erm... his property, so I didn't, so I jumped some fences and ran like the hounds of hell were on my heels and here I am, safe and sound." Bulma finished with a twirl, with her arms half raised, palms outward, as if to show how healthy she was.

"Why do I not believe this?" Vegeta asked with a frown, her heart rate was pulsing rapidly and she was sweating at the edges of her hairline. She gave him a small nervous grin, which he found cute on her, as she rarely looked nervous; she was always looking so confident.

"Why were you playing this stupid game?" he asked, envious of the man that could have kissed her, but if the man had he would have been hurt, for forcing her to kiss him.

"Umm...for fun?" She said, uncertain if he would believe that. "I believe that's the wrong answer and you know it, girl." He growled at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot, there was this really hot, I mean HOT guy playing too and he was it, but he caught someone else, and then so after that the ass became it." Bulma sighed as if it was tragic that the hot guy didn't catch her, while Vegeta felt like hurting someone, for some odd reason.

"Who was this _asshole_?" Vegeta growled out with a protective hint in his voice. He knew that she was lying and was starting to develop it, as she went on. Her heart was still pulsing and she was fidgeting as if she wanted to leave, but Vegeta was blocking the way, for the reason of wanting to know why someone was following her.

Vegeta knew he was being a bit over protective, but hell she was _his_ ward. And there were vampires and werewolves that would love to just hunt and eat her. She really didn't seem to care about that nor the fact that she was just a tiny, weak _human_, at that.

"Uh...I have a shit load of homework and well it needs to be done by tomorrow so yeah..., can I give you a rain check on this little chat of ours? Thanks." She said as she tried to rush passed him but failed as he gripped her arms and lifted her so she couldn't wiggle out of his grip, while he wanted to talk, still. He was looking at her in disbelieve as she seemed to not care about werewolves nor vampires that could kill her in seconds.

"I think that can wait, if you have vampires or werewolves tracking you, for its prey, don't you? Your life could be in danger and your only care is that bloody homework of yours?" He snarled, with his accent coming out full blast, in disbelieve at his ward.

"Where are you from? Lovely accent by the way. And besides Veg-head, that's what you're for, you come running when I scream, that's how it works, besides you have the best hearing that I know of, so you should hear me."

Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow at her, as if to say, 'you think so, huh?', "That's what I'm for, huh?" Vegeta asked not believing she just assumed he would protect her, which he would, but how the hell did she know that?

"Yep, whole town's afraid of you. So why not? Unless you don't want to, then I'll just protect myself, no biggie." Bulma shrugged, or tried to as he still had a grip on her, not caring if he did or not.

Vegeta looked at her in disbelieve at the balls that she had to say that she didn't care if he would help her or not against a vampire or werewolf, which either were at least 10 times stronger than her, if not more. Showing him that she didn't understand the danger she was in.

"Can you put me down now?" "Huh. Oh sure." As Vegeta let her down, he looked at her confused.

"Girl-"

"Forget it. I'm going out; I'll do my homework later. I'll be back before one. So bye." She said as she slipped passed him. "You've gotta be kidding me. Are you not listening to me at all!" Vegeta exclaimed, starting to get pissed by her lack of concern for her health.

"Look Vegeta, my life or freedom is limited as it is, mostly my freedom, but who knows, I don't. It's in danger of no longer being there, once this guy finds me, and takes me as his ma...err wife." Bulma gave him a quick glance to make sure he hadn't noticed her mess up, he had; he just raised an eyebrow in question not saying anything.

"So don't worry, I'm just trying to find someone that can beat him and that is compatible with me to be my ma...err husband/boyfriend." She said as she ripped her arm from his lingering tightening grip, depressed that she had to be reminded, yet again, of her timed freedom from Gabriel. Bulma left quickly; by the way she moved, Vegeta could tell that he had upset her, deeply.

Vegeta watched her go with confusion in his eyes; his eyes watched the way she moved with a grace that was familiar to that of cat or perhaps a wolf? Stalking its prey.

She moved as if all around her were her prey and she could attack at any given moment and be victorious.

His gaze lingered on her ass as it swayed to the fast paced at which she was moving to. He sighed, at her ignorance of not caring of the danger that she was in, as he closed the door and went to get ready for work.

As he dressed he pondered on Bulma's attitude, to him she acted as if she was a wer...but that wasn't possible, she was a human and that was that. Plus the fact that he would have smelt the lingering smell, that was always on a werewolf after it transformed, and as far as he knew all werewolves transformed in a routine so as to be in control of the wolf form at all times.

But also that they felt urges to transform and hunt as a wolf hunted. He didn't know a werewolf that ignored its urges, he had heard that they were very close to being instinctive urges. He had been told by one that a werewolf obeyed its instincts and paid the repercussions later, once instinct took hold, it usually ended up ugly, one way or another.

That was all he really knew about them, he wasn't a werewolf; he was a vampire, one of the strongest and oldest, his sister the other. Vampires had a scent of blood that was always around them, and their eyes lost their irises, so that their pupils could be even larger than before, giving them black eyes. Vampires didn't have _urges_ like the werewolves, just a voice telling the vampire what to do, mostly what to eat.

Vegeta sneered at his image, in his opinion vampires were much better that _those dogs_, they didn't have to turn into mutts or anything at the sight of the full moon.

And when they drank from their victims, it was rarely messy, unless the victim fought too much, then it became messy, and especially when the vampire picked that victim out of the rest of humans that it could have.

But one thing was for sure, werewolves had the best blood to drink on the planet, so thick and sweet, Vegeta felt himself salivate at the thought of a werewolf's blood, he had only tasted it twice in his life, both from winning a fight. He groaned as he walked in to his office, nodding to his secretary, he could tell it would be a long day, briefly he wondered if Bulma would pay him a _special _visit but knew it wasn't true, she never had before.

He looked out his window and watched as a brawl started from two drunken humans, he shook his head in pity at how stupid humans could be. He watched as all three species joined in the fight, humans, vampires, and werewolves. He looked for a sign of Raven or Bulma; when he saw none; he shut his blinds to take out the distraction of watching the free entertainment.

He looked to his mountain load of papers that he had to fill out and decided it would be a long night, perhaps he should've had a bite before going to work. Too late for that now, he sighed as he started to fill out the papers.

Never seeing the flash of blue, which he had been looking for, dash into an alley, nor did he hear that flash of blue whimper in pain as the vampire slashed at its face, but neither did he see it lengthen its nails into claws to fight back.

Nor did he see it become the predator he had connected it with just before getting ready for work.

He groaned as he heard one of his own scream in pain, most likely fighting a werewolf, and the vampire had probably been bitten, werewolves always cheated by going into its werewolf form, wasn't fair to vampires; really, they didn't have two forms to switch between in a fight.

If anyone had look they would have seen a slight pout on his face, but it would have been red as a tomato, from rage, had he known whom that vampire was fighting.

But alas he didn't and he continued on working, oblivious to the fight going on between the vampire and his ward.

He wanted to join in on the brawl, to feel the adrenaline rush that came with a trying battle. To know the feeling of having won, to inflict pain, to... he groaned again his thoughts were getting him pumped for a fight he knew would not be happening today unless someone wished to do his work, which he knew for a fact that no one did or would.

Vegeta looked at the time, it was near midnight, and the fight was just starting to come to a close, so maybe if he was lucky he could get a fight out of someone.

Vegeta stood up and stretched, his muscles bunching under his suit, which seemed to be a snug fit, as he put some papers into his briefcase. He noticed that most had left; just those pulling all-nighters were still there. He hoped he could get home before Bulma so he knew if she was late or not, he just _had_ to in force his rule on lateness.

Lots of blood had been shed in this brawl, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a bit of it from someone, and he was hungry. He could smell it in his office. He had been ignoring the brawl and all that had to do with it in order to be able to finish his work.

He quickly walked through the building to the exit, getting excited at the thought of a fight and if he was very lucky to hunt his dinner, Vegeta thought, grinning mischievously.

As he walked through the door Vegeta lifted his nose slightly as the scent of a familiar blood wafted through the air. With his nose he followed the scent of blood that was leading him into an alley.

As he neared the alley he saw a large pool of blood, there were two scents of blood, one was a vampire and the other was... it couldn't be; the other was Bulma's. He snarled, and crouched slightly, looking around for his ward.

Images flew through his head, of what he would do once he found the vampire that dared to harm _his _ward. He saw a flash of blue in the corner, as he moved closer to it, the vampire groaned, more likely a whimper, but it was lost on Vegeta's ears.

As he stepped closer to Bulma, his vision was rapidly becoming a red haze, as he thought of all the things that vampire had done to her. When he finally reached her, all he saw was blood, she was covered in blood, and it was all around her. She was curled up in a ball and looked different but Vegeta couldn't pinpoint the difference in her, not when the rage that consumed him took away his rational thought process. Her arms and legs were twitching. Vegeta let out a strangled cry as he spun around, preparing to kill the vampire.

His emotions erupting into a rage that wouldn't settle until he killed the vampire that killed his woman, his ward, he snarled furiously and went to attack when he felt a hand on his arm, a feminine hand, Raven's perhaps, but why was she trying to stop him. He tried to rip his arm free but she wouldn't let go. She only tightened her grip.

To the readers: I hoped you liked it, hopefully it is worth the wait. Also thanks to all that supported from the flamer, I really appreciate it.

I really am sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I sorta got tired of Dragon Ball Z fiction and now I am getting tired of reading fiction in general, it seems that most people grab the same idea on a plot throw their twists in their own fiction and post their rough draft, though most writers do re-edit it seems lately that most have not.

Da Bomb23

If you have questions, you can email me at or

Aim me at Extreemgirl2007

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
